Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust gas turbocharger with a housing designed to prevent leakage of exhaust gas to the environment.
Description of the Related Art
Against the background of ever more stringent exhaust-gas standards (for example EURO 6), the generic exhaust-gas turbocharger has room for improvement insofar as leakage of exhaust gas into the environment can occur.